The Disaster
by Sapphire Wych
Summary: We all know the story of Panem, the rebellion and the Hunger Games. But what disaster happened to the world that created Panem? Inside is the full story of 24 people as their world is ravaged with disaster so Panem can rise up and takes its place.


**Hi! So this is my story titled **_**The Disaster**_**. It's the story of what happened to Earth that caused Panem to be created. Hope you enjoy.**

**Sapphire Wych**

POV Shinedown 'Down' Kindle

The earthquakes started two days ago. That's how long we've been trapped in the school, all twenty four of us. I almost made it out with everyone else before the doors collapsed, keeping us inside. Now I'm stuck with a bunch of scared, whiny babies and _I _have to keep them safe from the dangers shaking the earth apart.

I was in class when the first earthquake happened. At first it was nothing more than a low rumble and a slight shaking of the ground. Then, it got worse until the whole building was shaking. People around me were screaming but I kept silent. Screaming is a waste of energy that could be put to better use.

Instead, I ducked down underneath the table I shared with Sage and pulled her after me. Her eyes were wide with fright as she stared at me but I forced her head down and put her hands on her neck so if anything fell and hit her head it wouldn't do as much damage. I quickly did the same and waited for the quake to be over.

Finally it did end but instead of everything going back to normal, everyone, even the teacher panicked. They all stampeded for the door, leaving me, Sage and a kid named Matt behind. We followed quickly but we didn't go screaming as did everyone else.

Just as the three of us were getting to the door, it collapsed in front of us, nearly crushing Matt who yelped and jumped back. We spun around to find another door, picking up the left over stragglers in the hall but all the other doors had collapsed as well, trapping us in the school.

We went into a classroom and tried to force our way through the bars over the window but we couldn't get out. For the first time I cursed the fact that the fancy private school for 'troubled' kids that my parents sent me to after I burned down a house used to be a prison.

The twenty four of us searched for a way to get out until it was dark before we decided to go to one of the dorms to get some sleep.

The next day was no better. In fact, it was worse because the only food we managed to scavenge was leftover stew from the cafeteria that had already congealed into a near solid brick. We still couldn't find a way out.

Now, it's today. The second day trapped in the school with no food and no way out. I stand with Matt and another eighteen year old named Davey. We're slowly starting to excavate the front door and we're almost free.

Matt pulls a rock from the top of the huge pile and all of a sudden a waterfall of rocks tumbles down around his feet, revealing a shaft of dusty light. The hole isn't big enough for me, Davey or Matt to get through but one of the twig-like girls could easily slip through. I run to the dorm where everyone else sleeps, waiting for their shift of excavation to begin and I rush to Sage's bed, waking her up gently and pulling her after me through the hallway.

Her pretty green eyes widen when she sees the light and immediately she begins scaling the piling of rocks to look out. She turns to me and grins.

"I can get through this," she says triumphantly. "I'll go get help." I nod and can't help but grin back. Most of the girls at this school, especially the ones left behind, are extremely annoying but Sage has a special spark that draws me to her. Even though we're not technically a couple, I have had a few discreet make out sessions with her and know that she is definitely drawn to me as well, despite the angry scar running from my ear to my mouth.

She slips through the opening and I hear the dull thump as her feet hit the ground. All of a sudden, however, she screams and I can hear the snap of a dog's teeth.

"Sage!" I call out and scrambled up the huge pile of rocks in a frenzy, tearing more away from the opening so I can squeeze out and get to her. I drop to the ground and see a huge dog, a mutt, on top of her and ravaging her with its large claws. Her face is a torn, bloody mess and her blue t-shirt is torn at the belly, revealing a gaping hole in the soft, white flesh. I seize a sharp rock and hurl it at the dog who whimpers but continues to tear into Sage, ripping chunks of her flesh out. I rush it and deliver a swift kick to the jaw. It growls at me but scampers away and I bend down, pulling Sage's bloody body into my arms. Tears make tracks through the blood on her face as I pull off my own t-shirt and try to staunch the flow of blood. She smiles up at me, a weak, pained smile and whispers something I can't hear.

"What?" I ask, leaning lower so I can hear what she says.

"Keep them safe," she repeats, her voice thin and raspy. I sit up.

"I will. But I'm also going to keep you safe," I tell her. From what she said, it seems like she thinks she's dying. I won't let her though.

"It's too late to keep me safe. Go back to the-" She doesn't have the energy to finish her sentence though. The light in her eyes fades and she dies in my arms.

"No!" I cry, shaking her. "Sage! Wake up!" But she's gone and I know it. A solitary tear drips down my face and falls onto her blood reddened lips. With a defeated feeling heavy in my stomach, I look up and see the world for the first time since the earthquake.

**So, did ya like it? I hope so. Leave a review please!**

**Sapphire Wych**

**P.S. I don't own the Hunger Games or anything related to them. That's all Suzanne Collins.**


End file.
